Rimes de sable
by Ichigano
Summary: Parce que les poèmes, c'est rare


**Chapitre 1 : Fils du désert  
**  
Il y a longtemps  
Au village du sable  
Au pays du vent  
Advint un miracle

Miracle pour les uns  
Tragédie pour les autres  
Vint au monde un certain  
Garçon pas comme les autres

Le troisième enfant du Kazekage  
En lui fut scellé un monstre oublié  
L'esprit du sable à présent l'habitait  
Et pour toujours il le protégerait

Le prix à payer pour ce grand guerrier  
Il fallait un immense sacrifice  
La mère de l'enfant fut assassinée  
Pour que Suna en ait le bénéfice

Jour de tempête où le garçon est né  
Il fut nommé Gaara du Désert  
"Pour qu'il survive dans ce monde déchiré"  
Ce furent les dernières paroles de sa mère.

Sur la plaine souffle le vent  
Dans le désert passe le temps

Les années passent et Gaara grandit  
Malgré la haine qui lui est adressée  
La peur, et la colère, et le mépris  
Se lisent sur tous les visages assemblés

Le Kazekage a la conviction  
Que son fils sera l'arme de Suna  
Quoi qu'il arrive, quelque soient les raisons  
En sa descendance il garde la foi.

Sur la plaine souffle le vent  
Dans le désert passe le temps

Les années passent, Gaara a six ans  
Sa vie est difficile parmi les siens  
Malgré son visage et son âme d'enfant  
Son frère et sa soeur ne lui donnent rien

Perdu au milieu d'une foule hostile  
Un océan de visages inconnus  
Il regarde tout autour d'un air fébrile  
Mais personne ne l'aide dans cette rue

Vivant seul avec son démon de sable  
Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive  
Pourquoi cette barrière infranchissable  
Qui se construit autour de sa vie

Malgré sa solitude, il a un lien  
Un seul, mais fort, avec Yashamaru  
Le jumeau de sa mère, et son gardien  
Qui l'aide, le protège, et lui donne tout

Ille regarde, lui donne une existence  
La sensation enfin d'être quelqu'un  
Ille comprend, lui donne une importance  
Le persuade qu'il est quelqu'un de bien

Pourtant un soir, le chauchemard commence  
Pour le garçon, sur un toit de Suna  
Une nuit de lune propice à la démence  
Qui changera la vie de Gaara

Près de la corniche, le ninja est triste  
Il pense à sa vie, à la peine, aux pleurs  
A l'image qu'il a de lui qui s'effrite  
Aux cris des enfants qu'il blesse par erreur

Dans sa réflexion, il n'apperçoit pas  
La sombre menace qui s'approche de lui  
Sous le ciel étoilé volent des kunaïs  
Fendant l'air pour lui enlever la vie

Don des enfers, le sable le protège  
Pour la première fois, Ichibi le sauve  
Une barrière sans faille se lève  
Lui épargnant la moindre échymose

Pris de colère, Gaara se déchaine  
Et emprisonne dans son sable l'assassin  
Il décharge sur lui toute sa haine  
Sa rage, sa solitude et son chagrin

Puis, apaisé, il regarde le tueur  
Yashamaru le contemple d'un oeil vide  
Son coeur d'enfant est empli de terreur  
A l'idée que son ami puisse mourir

Illui raconte qu'elle a accepté ça  
Cette mission, responsabilité  
Cette affreuse idée de l'assassinat  
Car au fond,il ne l'a jamais aimé

Ille trouve horrible, un monstre sans honneur  
Responsable de ma mort de sa soeur  
Et soudain, laissant place à la fureur  
La tristesse quitte à jamais son coeur

Gaara explose, explosion de sable  
Une envie de sang coule dans ses veines  
Dans un flot de chakra intarissable  
Mort et douleur se ressentent dans l'air

Sur le corps mourant de Yashamaru  
Gaara se façonne sur le front  
Un symbole rouge signifiant amour  
Vestige d'un sentiment plein d'illusions

Sur la plaine souffle le vent  
Dans le désert passe le temps

Les années passent et Gaara grandit  
Les assassins sont désormais courants  
Malgré cela, le fils du sable grandit  
Dans la haine, la terreur et le tourment

Il sait : ces assassins sont envoyés  
Par le chef du village, son propre père  
Lui qui autrefois l'a tant désiré  
Lui qui autrefois en était si fier

Maintenant son fils l'effraie, lui fait peur  
Il ne sait pas comment le contrôler  
Le Shukaku inspire une telle terreur  
Le Kazekage en est appeuré

Faute de contrôle, il demande la mort  
De ce fils né pour être une arme ultime  
Malgré les échecs, il essaie encore  
Faisant de nombreux ninjas des victimes

Sur la plaine souffle le vent  
Dans le désert passe le temps

Les années passent, Gaara a douze ans  
Il forme une équipe avec sa fratrie  
Malgré cette association, il se sent  
De plus en plus distant de sa patrie

Il a perdu la liberté, l'espoir  
D'avoir une vie normale avec les siens  
Mais il n'a pas oublié son histoire  
Celle qui l'a amené à n'être rien

Il vit pour tuer, et tue pour survivre  
Il tue pour survivre, et vit pour tuer  
Sa vie n'est qu'un cercle infernal et vide  
Où le sang coule en rivières déchainées

Car au cours du temps, sa haine a grandit  
Se nourrisant de la crainte des gens  
Dévorant son coeur, lui volant sa vie  
Ichibi attise son ressentiment

Les yeux de garçon sont remplis de rage  
Héritage de son enfance douloureuse  
Son coeur, dans un perpétuel orage  
Refuse d'accepter une vie heureuse

Le jour vient, on leur assigne une mission  
Dans un autre village, à Konoha  
Une mission difficile d'infiltration  
Au pays du feu, ils quittent Suna

Un autre village, un tout autre monde  
Loin de Suna, du désert et du sable  
Ici les gens ne le trouvent pas immonde  
Et il n'est pas une arme invulnérable

L'examen commence, Gaara attend  
Temari et Kankurô sont crispés  
Le Shukaku en lui demande du sang  
Il n'est que trop heureux de lui en donner

Une forêt noire, forêt de la mort  
Où se déroule la seconde partie  
Dans les bois, trois décès, une fois encore  
Sont amenés par la force d'Ichibi

Après avoir traversé la forêt  
Dans une tour arrivent les trois de Suna  
La seconde épreuve étant terminée  
Il leur faut attendre les autres ninjas

On leur annonce que tous les survivants  
Devront s'affronter dans des matchs à mort  
Parmi eux, les plus forts et résistants  
Iront dans l'arène pour se battre encore

Fiers représentants du pays du vent  
Face aux ninjas d'Oto et Konoha  
Les deux ainés gagnent facilement  
Mais redoutent le combat de Gaara

La perspective de son combat l'excite  
Réveille en lui Ichibi somnolent  
Le démon de sable se lève, est fébrile  
Demande plus de combat et de sang

Un ninja tout vert face à Gaara  
Un vrai spécialiste du Taijustu  
C'est Rock Lee, un genin de Konoha  
Qui ne jure que par le travail ardu

Le combat commence, et Rock Lee attaque.  
Le sable se dresse pour parer les assauts  
Le ninja souffre mais jamais ne craque  
L'invincible bouclier de Gaara

Le combat dure mais le sable attrappe  
Enfin le ninja vert pomme virvoltant  
Gaara lance sa plus terrible attaque  
Qui lui déchiquette le bras et la jambe.

Une forêt verdoyante, isolée  
Un ninja noir qui lui fait face, blessé  
Le Shukaku qui l'habite, déchaîné  
Ce ninja qui s'interpose, blondinet

Le combat, immense et assourdissant  
Le grand roi des grenouilles, Gamabunta  
Contre le démon de sable rugissant  
Emplit la forêt d'un horrible fracas

Gaara se réveille, seul et blessé  
Il ne sait qu'une chose : il est vaincu  
Allongé sur le sol de la forêt  
Il oublie le monde et ses imprévus

Sur la plaine souffle le vent  
Dans le désert passe le temps

Le temps passe, et Gaara a quinze ans.  
Le respect et la crainte, sur son passage  
Montrent bien qu'il est, du pays du vent  
Le plus jeune Kazekage du village

Mais une menace se profile au loin  
Au-delà de la neige et du brouillard  
Un nuage rouge, flou et incertain  
Un groupe est prêt à tout pour le pouvoir

L'ennemi frappe, en plein coeur du village  
Un adversaire volant, blond et rieur  
Ses bombes et explosifs font des ravages  
Dans la ville du sable prise d'horreur

Une silhouette se dresse, boublier d'ombre  
Un jeune homme plein de détermination  
Celle de prouver à sa patrie, au monde,  
Que son existence a une raison

La bataille fait rage, sable et argile  
Suna frémit, explosions et tempête  
Mais lorsque la victoire paraît facile  
Le ninja continue à tenir tête

Cherchant à protéger son village  
Le Kazekage est capturé  
Aussitôt se lance, sur son sillage  
Un shinobi qui lui est dévoué

En voulant aller le récupérer  
Son frère Kankurô est empoisonné  
Dans le désert, il est abandonné  
Et par une ninja du Feu est sauvé

Il fait frais quand Gaara se réveille  
Il est de retour au pays du Vent  
On s'est sacrifié, dit-on, pour que reste  
La flamme de vie coulant dans son sang

La vie poursuit son cours, la guerre s'achève  
L'ennemi vaincu, une route s'élève  
L'espoir renaît dans le coeur des ninjas  
Et plus que tout dans celui de Gaara.

--

_Voilà, c'est fini.  
Oui, c'est long.  
Et en même temps, juste assez.  
Alors, c'est nouveau, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
(oui, pas d'intro au début. Juste que... je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas besoin.)_


End file.
